A Call of duty zombies Fanfiction
by Call-Of-Duty-FANFICTION247
Summary: The year is 2025. A zombie outbreak has happened in the Northern hemisphere. A young scientist named Marlton Johnson is a victim of the outbreak. He heads to the country to find a safe house but only finds a barn in the middle of the forest with a girl surviving on the farm. They soon develop a very strong bond. Will these two survive or join the undead army...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:beginnings**

**This is a authors a note so if you don't want to read this okay and to thank 2 people for this who said not to mention there names. Continuing this is a alternate version okay so it wont be the same as how the story goes (in my head) Enjoy!**

Marlton woke from his dream mortified of what happened. He slowly climbed out of bed put on his glasses, shirt, pants and his belt. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. When he finished he turned on the radio.

It started talking about the weather and other nonsense. But then something caught his attention something so terrible that he could not stand. Explosions were happing in the south district of town and a unknown force was heading over to the north district of town. He lived in the north district of town! He didn't know what to do at first he thought of going in to the country or stay here.

He chose his first choice. He quickly packed all of his important stuff such as: Fruit, clothes and a gun he never thought he would use. A couple bullets were left. He grabbed his keys to his car and headed out when he got outside everything looked like hell just passed. Cars were flipped dead people were everywhere!

He thought for a moment what happened? He took the 45 West exit and headed out. On his journey out of town he hit a camp with a sign that had said HELP. He knew it was not safe here so he continued. Still scared on what was going on he hit a farm hearing a shotgun shooting he didnt know what kind it was but he knew he should check it out.

He got out of his car and walked towards the shooting he heard a ton of death groans. It was a girl with a Remington 870 a very powerful gun at close range long range not so good. He took out his handgun walking slowly towards her he stepped on a twig it snapped alerting her to turn around. She aimed at him pointing at his head she immediatly asked if he was scrached or bitten. He nodded no. She was relived how she met somebody not infected.

She asked what his name was Marlton said Marlton Johnson yours? Misty. Really said Marlton just Misty? Yep said Misty i was born on this farm until... Until what asked Marlton Nothing she said. Then a zombie started running at Misty. Marlton quickly aimed and shot the zombie in chest. No effect? He thought. She shot the zombie in the head the zombie instantly fell to her feet. Dont you know how to shoot?! You shoot them in the head. I didnt know. Well you should! Yes ma'am. Good glad we have that clear said Misty. Marlton asked What were those things? I dont know said Misty but all i know a scratch or a bite makes you become one.

Alright said Marlton. I think we should find a shelter first then maybe some food. Well there is a barn and a fridge but the barn only has hay and the fridge only has some meat and milk said misty. Well how about we get some rest then tommrow we scavenge in town ok said marlton. Alright said misty. After Misty walked into the barn to get the beds ready. Marlton had a warm felling inside the feelling of love. But marlton knew he have to hold back the feelings. As he slowly walked towards the barn to see how the progress was going. He heard a low groan right next to him he turned around a zombie was about to grab him.

The zombie grabbed him and it started to try and bite him in the neck. Marlton screaming and holding back his head he heard doors open and a pump of a shotgun and BOOM! The head blew up in his face blood and little chunks blew in his face. Marlton quickly cleaned his face with his sleeve and getting back up. He slowly turned around to see misty and thanked her then she said the beds were ready. He walked in he got the far right one she got the far left. Once he layed down and it felt like in two mins he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something new**

Misty woke to a sudden thud and a car driving she looked over to her left Marlton was gone. He left his gun to along with a note on the door to the shed. It said Misty I have gone to the town to find food medicine and weapons. Sincerely Marlton. Great she thought that idiot forgot his gun and went to the most dangerous place well I better go and get him she said in her mind. She opened the barn door and started walking towards the town. Couple hours later. Wow everything was in lava or destroyed she thought. She started wandering around to find him.

When she crossed over the market she heard footsteps and rustling and a backpack opening. she thought she would waste a bullet from his gun even though he only had 3 she still did. The footsteps got closer she got the gun ready. The footsteps sounded as if they were right at the door. She quickly turned around and fired at the man. the man turned out to be Marlton. He was carrying a backpack full of food and some medicine. she could see pain in his eyes as he softly said what? and fell down. Misty yelled MARLTON! and sprinted over to his body which was breathing very loud as if he was panting. She quickly checked the bullet wound not good she thought. Blood was running down his arm so fast she could see it going down his hand and dripping blood on the floor.

Marlton said with his dying breath. The backpack...has...meds... He stopped. Still slowly breathing then he closed his eyes. Misty felt tears in her eyes she searched in his backpack only to find a 2 emergency first aid kits: a defibrillator and a regular first aid kit which included: Bandages, Alcohol, and a sewing kit. But she had no experiences with all of this. She only knew a little bit from the television about pouring the alcohol on the wound the sewing it and bandaging it. Not a defibrillator they should come up with a easier device not something so annoying and hurtful. But she had no time to argue with herself she grabbed Marlton and cleared all the stuff from the checkout desk. She set him down softly as she quickly ran over and grabbed the medical equipment and ran back. She quickly checked if he had a pulse in his heart he did going very fast in fact. She quickly poured alcohol all over the wound. Then got out the sewing kit she used to sew pillows but not people. She started sewing as it was a pillow. She started to get sick after a while but snapped back to it. When she finished she used the bandages and started wrapping them on his wound. She quickly checked the pulse it was still beating. Now she had to wake him up.

She slapped him while yelling WAKE UP MARLTON! He slowly moved he turned his head at misty. What he said. Misty said oh thank god your okay! she yelled and squeezed him so hard he felt the pain in his arm. Ouch! he said why does my arm fell so painful. Misty decided not to tell him a long story she said. The two walked back to marltons car and drove through the debried road. Misty began to also have feelings for marlton. as they apporched the barn they got out of the car and started walking to the barn. But this time when they were about to sleep misty moved closer to marlton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Misty**

Marlton and Misty woke with a sudden horde scream. Marlton felt something warm against his body he turned to see misty which he thought was very romantic. Another scream happened. Marlton immediately grabbed the backpack and the guns. He dropped them and woke misty by shaking her as hard and as fast as he could. She could see marlton crouched beside her with her Remington in his hand. He said Misty we have to go handing her the shotgun. Seeing the shotgun reminded her of bullet she shot at marlton. Then more importantly she left the bullet in there! She got up to see a zombie grab her by the shirt. HELP ME MARLY! she yelled. She thought of saying something cute and short like him. He shot the zombies head. RUN yelled marlton. The two climbed out of the house window and onto the floor. Zombies surrounded them front and back. What do we do asked misty very scared. We take our chances and shoot our way through said marlton.

Are you kidding said misty. That's like 27 zombies and you only have 2 shells for your handgun. How did she know that? thought marlton. Alright said marlton we run and meet up at my car. Gotcha said misty oh and marly. She kissed him on his right cheek. Thanks for not dying back there she smiled. Ok he slowly said. They both split ways and ran to the car. Marlton got there first but unfortunately misty had made only with 10 zombies right behind her. Marlton shot his last 2 bullets while yelling GET IN THE CAR MISTY! She got in the car same with marlton. Oh no said marlton. What marly? asked misty. The fuel I only have one quarter left which will only take us to the town if I slow down. Well then hit it. **Couple hours later...**

Marly MARLY! yelled misty. What huh said marlton resting in his car ever since they stopped at town to shake the zombies off of them. The zombies are gone said misty. Oh said marlton. Well we should go and scavenge some weapons and stuff said misty. Alright marlton said with a loud yawn. They both stepped out of the car only to be thrown down by people in gas masks. MARl... She was cut off by a loud muffled scream. MISTY! Yelled marlton getting held down by the strange men. Marlton tried breaking from their grasp but it seemed impossible. Right when marlton got out of their grasp he was only to see misty being dragged into a car. Her helpless body being dragged in there made marlton mad. Marlton screaming at them and trying to punch one of them only lead to him to being hit in the head with a butt of a gun. His vision was black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting Samuel**

Marlton's vision was bright as if someone was shinning a flashlight in his eye. He is okay said the person in front of him the light went away it was a flashlight. Also a guy with a green vest and glasses. Marlton then thought where is misty? Oh where can she be? Hello said the man so...whats your name? Marlton wanted punch him in the face and began would start to question him. Marlton J. said marlton muttering in his breath. Ah so you want be negative huh darlington said the voice. Marlton then got bitch slapped across the face which left a big red mark. Marlton grunted in pain as his cheek began to hurt even more. Then they all heard zombies and human voices screaming in pain as a old man with a war machine came in saying. STEW THE ZOMBIES...THEY ARE ATTACKING THE STORAGE AND I HAVE...CATARACS! Ah pink chips! said stew Look darlington if you help us get back the storage we will let you and your fellow friend survivor leave GOT IT!?. Got it said marlton. ALRIGHT PEOPLE LETS GO! said stew. WAIT said marlton i dont have a gun. You dont need one now lets GO! yelled stew the doors opended with a loud bang and hell broke loose.

Marlton quickly asked stew where misty was he said in the bank. Marlton sprinted as a zombie jumped on his back and began screaming. Marlton screaming and holding his ear he fell down at the entrance and began crawling. He saw a human figure all bloody now on the left side. Marlton groaned and passed out as he could hear distant gunshots.

** Time to switch to misty's view...**

I walked forward towards the checkout desk in the bank a man stood there viewing somthing on his computer. Hey i would like to deposit i said. The man looked up at man me sure he said. The man however looked as if i met him he wore a white long-sleeve t-shirt and a cute little tie and haircut. Uhh.. do i know you? i asked. Hmm said the man you look familer but i cant be sure. Okay i just got that feeling i said. So.. how much money your going to deposit again he asked. 50 i said. Alright just let me... he was cut off by a explosion. A car went flying and hit both of us.

**Time to switch back...**

Misty looked up at marlton. Marlton was holding his ear his nose was bleeding right then a zombie grabbed misty. But before she could do anything she got bitten. Misty screamed in pain as she pulled the zombie away she was bit in the leg but hid it. Marlton looked up luckly he didnt see it.

**END OF CHAPTER**

** Sorry guys for taking so long for me to get this chapter hope you enjoyed and liked it! Thanks for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The long walk**

Both Marlton and Misty got up but misty limped up due to her current state. Are you ok? asked marlton. Yea im fine marly thanks for asking said misty. Alright then lets head out misty said marlton. WAIT yelled a familer voice we wanna come to. Marlton turned around to see Sam and Russ. Umm... ok said marlton. Its not like we wanna leave to said sam. Alright fine said marlton. Hey sweetie can i talk to you for a minute asked misty nicely. Marlton and misty both walked out the door near a truck that is on fire.

Misty immediatly slammed marlton into a window that broke right when marlton hit it. Glass went into his shoulder and right when he was about to scream in pain misty covered his mouth. Now listen to me those strangers that pretty much kidnapped us are not coming with us said misty in a much more mean tone. Misty uncovered marltons mouth who fell gasping for air. But... they gave me a second chance protested marlton and strength in numbers right. Alright they will come with us BUT yelled misty if they do anything more worse to us ANYTHING they're going to get their heads blown off are we clear? Yes said marlton. Marlton pushed off the rest of the glass on his shoulder and walked inside where they waited.

So said sam Are we going? Yea but we need our stuff back said misty. Yea here they handed misty her shotgun but marlton didnt get anything. Hey what about me? asked marlton. You are getting somthing better and bigger said russ. They handed marlton a AN-94 with a full clip and a reflex sight. Amazing said marlton amazed. Alright lets get going said misty. But where? asked sam. North we will keep on heading there until we get to china said marlton. Alright then lets headout! said russ.

** So for hours and months and days they reach china...**

** IN THE NEXT EPISODE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh and thank you for your time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: China**

Marlton and Misty and Russman AND Samuel both walked on the ruins of china. Umm... where are the zombies? asked misty. Dont now said marlton but keep a eye out for anything strange. All the sudden a zombie came out of a noodle house and yelled. Then more and more came and marlton tried to multiply how many there are but failed. Marly if this is the end but if we are going to die said misty WE ARE GOING OUT IN STYLE! Marlton felt a huge surge of pain in his back he turned and saw flames on his back and fell down rolling in the ground. Oh shit marly! yelled misty. GEH AHHHHHH IT BURNS IT BURNS Yelled marlton. Here ill take care of you said stew. No get away said marlton i could die from your bloody hands or worse... GET INFECTED. That alarmed all the zombies in the area and are now coming to get them. But before they could even touch them they teleported to a whole diffrent area. Marlton fell down vomiting his vision was red. Then his vison cleared up. Ohh my head said marlton. Are you ok? said misty. Yea im fine replied marlton. When they all looked around to see where they were they were terrified. Millions and millions of zombies were looking straight at them and everyone was thinking about what misty said earlier. They all thought they were fucked.


End file.
